My Weenie
by BossKing109
Summary: Finn and Marceline get bored of jamming and decide to practice fight which soon turns into fluff after just one question Finn asks the vampire chick.


A 19 year old Finn and Marceline were just jamming until they got bored. They then decided to move on to practice fighting

"There's no way, you're gonna beat me, weenie!" Marceline cried as she released Finn's grip on her neck.

"You know I've been practicing, Marce." Finn protested as he dodged one of Marceline's blows. Marceline hissed, "Don't call me that!"

Finn grinned. "What? Marce?" "Yes!"

"Oh, sorry. Am I bothering you, Marcie?" Finn smirked. Marceline growled. She tackled Finn to the ground and tried clawing off his face.

The hero laughed as the vampire queen tried to kill him.

"Sh-shut up!" she yelled. Finn kicked her off him.

"Chill, Marcela," Finn said with an innocent face. "Stop making that stupid face!" Marceline shouted at him.

"What? I'm not doing anything." Finn tried looking even more innocent.

"Augh!" Marceline slammed Finn against the wall, her arm on his neck and her knee on his stomach. "Don't get too peeved, Mar-Mar. You're anger and frustration will lead to your own defeat." Finn exclaimed wisely as he flipped them around and Marceline found herself on her back on the floor.

Finn cackled as he ran out the house and went behind it, near the water.

"I'll show you defeat, weenie!" Marceline screamed and ejected herself at the human after reaching him outside.

But Finn moved out of the way in time, grabbed Marceline's leg, threw her in the shallow water and sat her back.

Marceline struggled to get Finn off her as he counted down:

"1, 2, 3! Ding ding! Loser! Finn the human, winner!"

Marceline screeched in outrage as Finn burst into bits of laughter.

"I told you!" he said. Marceline crossed her arms and pouted as she blew a strand of hair away from her face.

"Whatever weenie," she muttered. "I'm totally gonna get back at you anyway." "What's with that?" Finn asked.

"What?" "The weenie, thing. You're always calling me that."

"Would you prefer doofus or nerd?" Marceline smirked. Finn held his hands up defensively. "No, I'm just wondering."

He kicked a rock into the water as he looked at the ground nervously. Marceline stared at him for a while, and sighed.

"I…I call you that because that's what I used to call my first boyfriend."

Finn blinked. "He was the best one. He loved it when I called him weenie. He reminds me of you."

"Because he was human?" Finn asked. "No. Because he was kind, heroic, determined, athletic, funny, a thirst for excitement, and…I loved him…"

Finn looked at her curiously.

"…just like I love y-" Finn cut her off my brushing his lips against hers. He pulled her closer to him as he kissed her more passionately.

_Where'd this kid learn to kiss? _Marceline thought.

Finn pulled away blushing. A blush formed on Marceline's cheeks at her gaping and shocked expression.

Finn looked at the floor shamefully. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Marceline shook her head and lifted Finn's face so she could see his face.

"No," she exclaimed. "It's okay." Marceline brought her lips to Finn's and he quickly returned the kiss.

After what seemed like centuries to them, Finn and Marceline reluctantly broke apart.

"So does this mean we're a couple?" Finn asked. "Yeah, I guess."

"And you would love a weenie like me?"

Marceline took out Heat Signature 5 and put it on. As the movie started, she took some red popcorn and sat on Finn's lap after turning off the lights.

"Finn, you're not just a weenie." Marceline began. Finn raised a brow.

"You're _my _weenie."

Finn smiled and cuddled with the vampire as she put her head on his chest.

After moments of silence between them except for the silent chewing of Finn eating the popcorn that were "de-redified" by Marceline, he spoke up.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm glad I'm your weenie."

The vampire queen smiled and kissed Finn's cheek.

The two cuddled once more and continued to watch the movie before falling asleep into each other's arms, happy that they've finally found someone who they need in their lives.

**Finally! My first complete fanfic with one chapter since "Change".**

**I have two other fanfics in planning. Both are Regular Show. One is about Chad and Jeremy stealing Rigby's chocolate cake for his birthday and the other is the RG version of the AT ep. "Incendium".**

**Please review!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
